


Salubrious

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: "So, how far does this new clean streak of yours go, Dean?"





	Salubrious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



"So, how far does this new clean streak of yours go, Dean?" She pushes him into the back of the couch and kneels over him.

"'Bout as far as you being a good boss and a fair commissioner." He gives a maddening smirk and slides his hands up her thighs.

The extra muscle on his frame isn't bad, but she wishes sometimes he still had hair to yank. "I was only asking whether I should break out the hand sanitizer before I touch you." She grinds her knee against the bulge in his jeans. "Or wait until after. Like usual."


End file.
